happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
GOTU (Ch 16: Seperated Families PT 1)
Chapter 16:Seperated Families(Pt 1) As the storm and waved crashed into the Great Ga'hoole Tree. Everyone tried to stay warm including the emperor chicks and the owls. Evan,Angie,Collin and Holly along with Terrie,Riney,Richard and Irena huddled together in a group. Lance kept watch of the chicks,while Atticus and Lance kept watch of the storm outside."So how long do you think they'll be back Grandpa?" "No idea Ridge...Lets just hope that they are able to fly through this storm."The storm began die down suddenly which caused the two penguins to be dumbfounded."What the...Guin?"The clouds soon faded away,revealing the Avengers and Barracudas returning to their own home ships. The owls returning to the Great Tree soon after. Atticus,Ridge,Lance,along with the children of Analysis,Pixy,Erik and Elle waddled up as Soren and the owls landed on the ground."Daddy!Mommy!"Both Richard and Irena ran to their parents."Richard!"Both the snowy owls hugged their children as tight as they could without hurting them. Jack's Helicopter soon touched down after,with the emperors jumping straight out."Kids!" "Mommy!"All the chicks waddled to their mothers,being hugged by them. Evan asked a question to Bo,one that she was expecting to hear."Mom...Where's da?"She took a deep breath,looking into her son's blue eyes."Evan...Your father sacrificed himself to save me."The chick stared in fear,"Mom...Is it true!?"Bo nodded making the chick breath heavily with his eyes wide and his beak slightly open. Holly and Collin did the same as Elle told the same to them."I swear to the Great Guin that whoever did this..." "Evan,Holly,Collin...It was accident."Jack walked up,"The cable became corrosive."The three chicks just turned away with their eyes closed."Jack...I don't think that is the best time to say that."From Jack's radio,a voice broke the silence."Hey Elle,do you mind if you clear out so we can land?"John's voice echoing."Wait Grampa is here?" "Oh He is here...and you will never guess who else is here."Five of the Samsons landed with Mumble and John jumping out."Holly...Collin." "Grandpa!"Both the chicks ran to their grandfathers,hugging their legs."You must have heard about what happened..."The two chicks only nodded. Meanwhile Elle waddled to Analysis and his tag."Hey Glenda...You wanna see our chicks now?" "We sure do Elle,just wait for a few seconds and we would be there." "Holly...Collin...Prepare to meet someone that I told you about."The first to step out of the Samson was Christina. The two chicks froze as they saw the emperor penguin."Is...that?" "It is Holly...It is..."The next to come out the helicopters were the Second and Darker Universes."The two Eriks waddled to the three chicks. The younger Erik shook flippers with Evan,Collin and Holly. Meanwhile Elle and Bo(1) could faintly hear a voice that sounded like Erik's voice. "Blue and white stretches before me forever,I am engulf in light." "Erik?" ---- Meanwhile somewhere in the Sea of Hoolemere,waves splashed about. Jordan lay on his back unconscious,in his vision he was surrounded by misty fog but a lot of light was able to get through. He called out for Erik."Grandpa?"He saw a giant figure approaching,which looked like the Great Guin."Great Guin!?"The fog lifted a little bit,revealing a giant owl like bird."No...I am not the Great Guin." "Who are you?" "Hadn't you been paying attention lad?What do I look like to you?" "Glaux?" "So you finally realized."The penguin bowed to the giant owl."Where am I?" "Your knocked out cold lad...your not going to wake anytime soon."The penguin and the giant brown like owl looked around as the fog cleared completely. All around them,owls flew peacefully about. Some were wearing helmets,some wearing ice goggles."These are past owls who fought over these skies years ago."Gluax just looked down at Jordan. "You have to find out what would I fear will happen to this world."Jordan just gave Glaux a strange look. Gluax shown a vision to the emperor. It shown most of Ga'hoole decimated."What happened?" "Lad,I fear that the other you seek to destroy has used this weapon you call a nuclear bomb." "What!?"Glaux gave Jordan another vision,which shown Ga'hoole all normal. As the vision played in his mind,a flash of light blinded Jordan for a few seconds. To his horror and surprise,he saw that the sky was all red with four mushroom clouds rising to the sky. As Jordan shook awake,he found himself in a raft,drifting in the middle of nowhere."Grandpa?"Erik looked over from another raft tied to Jordan's. "Jordan...You alright?" "Yeah I'm okay." Erik opened his flipper,a golden penguin charm being revealed."Thank Guin,You kept this." Flashback As Elle,Jordan,Bo and Erik's flippers slipped. Jordan and Erik fell towards the waves,quickly Jordan looked at the golden charm in his flipper. In his mind,he yelled out."I wish for a forcefield surrounding Me and Grandpa."The forcefield started to form as they both it the water,the forcefield broke from the pressure,knocking Jordan except Erik out. The forcefield also teleported both of them to another part of the Sea of Hoolemare."Jordan!"Erik grabbed Jordan by the flipper and pulled him to the surface,Erik found out that the sky was surprisingly light instead of dark. He took the charm onto his flipper and wished for a two rafts which dropped down infront of him. Erik than used his strength to push Jordan into one of the rafts,then himself."Jordan?"Erik checked Jordan to see if his grandson was alright. He sighed as he saw that Jordan was only knocked out cold."Alright..." Flashback Ends Jordan and Erik stared into the endless water that stretched for miles."Welp...Looks like we are going to be here for a while." "So Grandpa...You want to go fishing?"Erik could only nod and smile as they dived into the water. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Crossovers